westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Teddy Flood
Theodore "Teddy" Flood was a main character in the sci-fi western TV series, Westworld. He is a host in Westworld and arrives on the train to Sweetwater in the first episode of the first season. Teddy is played by James Marsden. Biography Background Teddy was a host in one of the Sweetwater narratives, who returns via train on his continuing loop. One of his possible story lines is to reunite with Dolores Abernathy and attempt to protect her from rapists and murderers.The Original Teddy was not given a fleshed-out back story until Dr. Robert Ford decided that he should have a backstory about his previously nebulous guilt over his past, and that this backstory should involve a character named Wyatt.The Stray Personality Teddy is a Host who has always played the hero in Westworld. He is handsome, chivalrous and gallant, unafraid and daring. While other hosts may question whether there is more to the world around them, Teddy doesn't seem to be a 'deep thinker' and seems to just follow his programming. Teddy's personality seems to have changed since his new backstory was added by Dr. Robert Ford. The Man in Black comments on this after Teddy murders Union soldiers with a Gatling gun. His personality was changed by Dolores after she thought he was too weak-minded to be part of her movement. His new personality is considerably more ruthless as he kills a prisoner without remorse after an interrogation showed that the prisoner had no more useful information. As his actions grew more brutal, Teddy found himself unable to deal with the knowledge that Dolores has forcefully changed his personality, and eventually killed himself in front of Dolores. Plot Teddy Flood/Season 1|Season 1 Teddy Flood/Season 2|Season 2 Relationships Dolores Abernathy Teddy is in a romantic relationship with Dolores Abernathy. In his loop with Dolores, he always returns to her after a bounty hunt and reconnects with her. However, their relationship is not scripted to progress past this point. Man in Black The Man and Teddy form an uneasy alliance to find Wyatt, after Teddy is granted a backstory by Ford, and the Man in black claims that Wyatt has kidnapped Dolores. Dr. Robert Ford In "Contrapasso", Teddy puts his hand directly on the Man in Black's blade in order to protect Dr. Ford from harm. This appears to be part of Teddy's Good Samaritan™''' '''reflex, rather than any special attachment on Teddy's part to Ford. Known Deaths Teddy has died 5747 times, more than any other host in the park according to Ford. His known deaths are as follows, in chronological order: *Shot by Dolores in Escalante when the park was in beta, in The Bicameral Mind *Shot by Man in Black at the Abernathy Ranch, in The Original *Shot by Tenderloin on the main street of Sweetwater, in The Original *Shot by a guest inside Mariposa Saloon, in Chestnut *Stabbed by Angela, in The Well-Tempered Clavier *Shot himself in the head a an abandoned roadhouse, in Vanishing Point Gallery The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images of ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time, but you can also add images using the Add button. namespace = File category = Images of Teddy Flood format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Placeholder Appearances *Season One ** "The Original" ** "Chestnut" ** "The Stray" ** "Dissonance Theory" ** "Contrapasso" ** "The Adversary" ** "Trace Decay" ** "The Well-Tempered Clavier" ** "The Bicameral Mind" * Season Two **"Journey Into Night" **"Reunion" **"Virtu e Fortuna" **"Akane No Mai" **"Phase Space" **"Les Ecorches" **"Vanishing Point" **"The Passenger" Quotes Trivia * Teddy's host id: SV4680468050 * In "Contrapasso", Teddy puts his hand directly upon the blade of the Man in Black's large knife. Dr. Ford has explained that this is a "Good Samaritan" reflex programmed into all hosts. One of the things that this "reflex" does is that it makes hosts intervene when a human guest tries to harm another human. * Dr. Ford uses a voice command on Teddy that hasn't been used on any other host during the first season ("look back and smile at perils past"). References de:Teddy Flood es:Teddy Flood fr:Teddy Flood ru:Тедди Флад Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Hosts Category:Main characters Category:Decommissioned Category:Conscious Hosts